Regelfragen
Charaktererschaffung *Eine Zusammenfassung findet sich im Scion Wiki unter http://wiki.white-wolf.com/whitewolf/index.php?title=Scion_Character_Creation *Entgegen der ursprünglichen Regel dürfen die 18 Attributspunkte bei Christian und Martin frei verteilt werden, wobei jedoch nur in Rücksprache mehr als ein Attribut auf 5 genommen werden darf. *Bei Martin bekommt jeder Scion den ersten Punkt seines Pantheon-Purviews und Legende 3 geschenkt. Zusätzlich kosten 2er Boons nur einen Punkt. Außerdem werden die Hintergründe komplett von mir vergeben (und die "maximal auf 3 vor Ausgabe der Zusatzpunkte" Regel tritt hier außer Kraft). Die 15 Bonuspunkte kann jeder nach der ersten Sitzung verteilen wie er möchte (seid ja alle schon groß und vernünftig genug - hoffe ich). Alle weiteren Steigerungen liegen ebenfalls ganz bei Euch! * Für "Wesen" kann man natürlich auch eigene ausdenken oder auf andere White Wolf Produkte zurückgreifen. Eine schöne Liste findet man unter anderem unter http://www.deathquaker.org/gaming/archetypes.html Steigerungen Hero Trait Increase ''' '''Attribute: (current rating) x 4 Ability (favored): (current rating x 2) – 1 Ability: (current rating) x 2 Virtue: (current rating) x 3 Willpower: (current rating) x 2 Legend: (current rating) x 8 Epic Attribute (associated): (current rating) x 4 Epic Attribute: (current rating) x 5 Pantheon-Speciﬁc Purview: (current rating) x 4 Special Purview (associated): (current rating) x 4 Special Purview: (current rating) x 5 New Trait Ability: 3 Epic Attribute (associated): 8 Epic Attribute: 10 Knack: 5 All-Purpose Purview Boon (associated): (boon rating) x 4 All-Purpose Purview Boon: (boon rating) x 5 Pantheon-Speciﬁc Purview: 3 Special Purview (associated): 3 Special Purview: 4 Spell (Magic associated): (spell rating) x 4 Spell (spell rating) x 5 Klarstellungen und Errata Manchmal hilft es, ein Spiel auch mal zu spielen, dann stößt man doch auf die ein oder andere Regel, die man so vorher nicht gesehen hat. Beziehungsweise manchmal gibt es auch Unterschiede zwischen den Quick Start Regeln und dem eigentlichen Regelwerk... *'Join Battle' errechnet sich aus Wits + Awareness, nicht Wits + Dexterity. Automatische Erfolge aus Epic Wits sind auch automatische Erfolge beim Join Battle *Scions, die eine Fertigkeit nicht haben, dürfen würfeln, brauchen aber 2 Erfolge mehr (Schwierigkeit +2). Automatische Erfolge, die von einem Epischen Attribut herrühren, zählen nur, wenn der Charakter die fragliche Fertigkeit auch besitzt. *'Schußwaffen' haben anscheinend eine so niedrige Schadenswertung, weil DVs gegen diese gesenkt sind. Christian wird das noch einmal nachlesen und die gültigen Regeln bekannt geben. *'Schußwaffen: '(Christian) Der Schadensbonus von Feuerwaffen (Gewehre, Pistolen, Raketenwerfer, ...) wird nicht in Würfeln sondern in Erfolgen angegeben. Sowohl der "autmomatische" Schadenswürfel alsauch überzählige Erfolge werden jedoch weiterhin gewürfelt. Sprich, als Beispiel, wenn jemand mit einer 4L Pistole schießt und 3 überzählige Erfolge hat, dann macht er (3+1) Würfel +4 automatisch (von der Waffe) Lethal Schaden. **Die Regel ist vor Allem für wirkliche Handfeuerwaffen gedacht, wobei Armbrüste da auch (entgegen der Kategorisierung im Regelwerk) drunter fallen, Bögen jedoch nicht (und dafür einen Stärkebonus bekommen). Nicht gedacht ist die Regel für Granaten, C4-Ladungen oder Ähnliches. Bei größeren Waffen muss evtl. dann entschieden werden, wenn es relevant ist. --Efferdan 16:32, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Nach Rücksprache mit den anderen Spielern meiner Runde kehren wir wieder zu den RAW-Regeln für Schusswaffen zurück. Einer war gegen die neue Regel und der Rest meinte sie haben den Sinn der Änderung eh nie verstanden BRoK-Martin 14:30, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ** Wir verwenden wieder die Original-Regeln. Allerding sollten wir SLs uns überlegen, ob wir die Schadenscodes der Waffen nicht an Exalted anpassen. Dort sind die Regeln für Feuerwaffen wie in Scion, die Waffen haben aber ungefähr den doppelten Schadenscode. Ich denke damit wären die Bauchschmerzen, die ich mit den aktuellen Regeln habe auch gelöst, Nahkampfwaffen sind aber dennoch weiterhin "besser". --09:08, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) *'Jotunblut' ist auf "Hero"-Status nicht im Blut nachweisbar. Ob es eventuell im "Demigod"-Status nachweisbar ist, muss noch entschieden werden. *Der fünfte Punkt Legende ist in Martins Gruppe nicht erwerbbar. Da ich will dass alle gleichzeitig auf Demigod-Status kommen (sofern sie mehr oder weniger regelmäßig mitspielen), werde ich Punkte beiseite legen, und dann alle gemeinsam aufsteigen lassen. *(Christian) Arete wird bei Fertigkeiten mit Spezialisierungen auf die Grundfertigkeit gekauft und gilt dann auf alle entsprechenden Spezialisierungen dieser Fertigkeit, sofern der Charakter mindestens 3 Punkte in dieser Fertigkeit besitzt. Beispiel: Ein Scion von Hephaistos, der Craft: Smith 4, Craft: Carpenter 3 und Craft: Origami 1 ''besitzt, kauft sich seinen ersten Punkt ''Arete: Craft. Er kann Arete nun sowohl auf schmieden alsauch auf schreinern anwenden, nicht aber auf Origami, da er dort die Voraussetzung (Fertigkeit mindestens auf 3) nicht erfüllt. *'Enech: Lay XXX Geas'. Sandra hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Regeln für Lay Geas Banane sind. Laut Regelwerk wird (Charisma + Presence) geürfelt, das Ziel darf mit (Wits + Integrity + Legend) dagegen würfeln und man braucht eine Mindestanzahl von (TargetLegend+1) an Erfolgen. Das ist doppelt gemoppelt. Vorschlag als Hausregel: Charisma + Presence vs. Wits + Integrity gegen eine Mindestanzahl von Erfolgen von (Legende des Ziels +1). Meinungen? ---- "Sandra hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Regeln für Lay Geas Banane sind. ... Das ist doppelt gemoppelt. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, das zu fixen ..." Als Einwurf: Vllt. soll der Spass gg. Wesen mit Legend einfach ziemlich schwer sein? Immerhin wird ja am Schicksal rumgepfuscht. Gg. Menschen und sonstiges Kroppzeuch mit Legend 0 ist der Wurf derselbe wie in deiner Hausregel. Falls du unbedingt was abändern willst, würde ich übrigens (Charisma + Presence) gg. (Wits + Integrity + Legend), ohne Mindestanzahl an Erfolgen empfehlen. So ists nämlich zB. auch bei Cheval 2 (falls gleicher Legendenrang vorliegt). WahookaTheGreat 22:48, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Der kleinste Boon ist ein 3er Boon - und nicht der Scion sucht das Geas aus, sondern das "Enech" (also irgendwo doch das Schicksal). Meine Variante macht es im Mittel schwieriger, Wesen mit höherem Legende mit einem Geas zu belegen als meiner... bei deinem Entwurf hat man nur Würfel in Höhe der Legende (auch wenn 10er doppelt zählen), während man bei meiner Version die eigene Legende effektiv als Erfolge bekommt (da sie den Mindestwurf angeben). Legende als Würfel (ohne dass man selbst Legende würfeln darf, wenn sonst beides Attribut+Fertigkeitswürfe sind) UND als Mindeswurf ist doch ein wenig zu viel. --Efferdan 22:58, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :* Ich hab meine Antwort nochmal rausgestrichen und ersetze sie durch was anderes: Ich sehe diese drei Lay Geas Boons als potentielle Gamebreaker. Aus diesem Grund wären sie für mich das letztmögliche Mittel, wenn etwas wirklich nicht anders klappen kann. Schon allein aus dem Grund, damit die Leute nicht immer herkommen alla "du kannst doch...". Und würde ich es tatsächlich mal auf nen Spieler anwenden, kann der sicher gehen dass Gloria dem Schicksal keine Kleinkind-Auflage als Preis vorschlägt. Allerdings ist es für alle drei Boons derselbe Wurf mit Gegenwurf - egal ob es ein Token, Potent oder Mortal Geas ist. Allein das halte ich schon für ziemlich daneben für die unterschiedlichen Effekte, ist aber zu verkraften. Doch obwohl ich mich der Meinung anschließe, dass es schwer sein soll, ein Geas überhaupt auf jemanden zu legen, der ansatzweise in die eigene Legend-Region kommt (von jemandem mit höherer Legend rede ich ja gar nicht), so ist der im Buch geforderte Wurf imho für diesen Fall eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit - und das finde ich sehr schade. Denn um es ehrlich zu sagen: Das ist doch der einzige Fall, für den der Boon wirklich interessant ist. Ich sag's auch nochmal: mindestens zwei der Lay Geas Boons werde ich mir holen, weil ich Enech an sich toll finde. Saranni 23:35, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :* Da offenbar gewollt ist, dass man das gegen Wesen mit höherer Legende nicht schaffen können soll, könnten wir das doch auch einfach sagen. Also Hausregel plus Zusatz: Nur gegen Wesen mit gleicher oder kleinerer Legende. Ansonsten verstehe ich natürlich dass Snadra das anweden können möchte, aber der Boon ist schon wirklich heftig. Mich betrifft es als SL zum Glück ja nichtBRoK-Martin 06:36, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::* Bitte vergesst etwas nicht - ein Geas ist weder nur negativ noch nur positiv. EinGeas ist immer eine Herausforderung und ein Leitweg um sich um Besseren zu wenden. Derjenige,d er die Geas legt, bestimmt nicht, was es wird, sondern nur die Stärke. Die Art des Geas bestimmt letztendlich der Spielleiter als Enech / Schicksal. Daher sehe ich mir die Geschichte und die Intention an: Es soll so sein, dass man es gegen Wesen mit höherer Legende als man selbst hat nicht wirklich einsetzen können soll - aber es kann funktionieren. Enech beschränkt sich nicht, wie andere Fähigkeiten, auf Wesen die weniger legendär sind als man selbst... es ist nur verdammt schwer, mit seiner eigenen Geschichte die anderer zu überwinden. Ihr habt allerdings Recht, dass es eigentlich keinen Fall gibt, da ein Gott einen anderen mit einem Geas belegt. Mmmh. (Charisma + Presence) vs (Willpower + Integrity + Legend) ist für mich keine Option, da es keine Epic Willpower gibt und Legende da auch nur ein ungenügender Ersatz ist (sind ja Würfel und keine Erfolge, zumal Epische Attribute ja nicht linear wachsen). (Charisma+Presence) vs. (Wits + Integrity + Legend) gegen 1 ist zu einfach (da Legende nur Würfel sind), gegen (Legende +1) zu schwer - dann zählt die gegnerische Legende doppelt, einmal in Form von Würfeln und als Wurferschwernis. Da diese Konstellation auch sonst nirgendwo vorkommt halte ich das einfach für einen Fehler... normalerweise ist es entweder oder. Da es schwer sein soll, fand ich (Charisma + Presence) vs. (Wits + Integrity) gegen (Legend+1) als passend. Die Würfelpools sind in der Regel vergleichbar und man muss noch die gegnerische Legende als Erfolge haben. Wenn man es wirklich will, kann man auch sagen, man lässt es nur gegen Ziele mit niedrigerer Legende zu, aber das nimmt dann wieder einiges von dem Boon, finde ich. Ich persönlich setze das lieber auf verantwortungsvollen Umgang der Spieler und die Tatsache, dass ich über das Geas entscheide, als SL, nicht der Spieler / Char. --Efferdan 08:47, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::* Von mir aus kann man auch zwischen willigem und unwilligem Ziel unterscheiden (ich weise mal auf das Geas Handfast hin) // Ansonsten würde ich von der Logik her Willpower zum widerstehen nehmen. Sehe aber auch das Problem: Wäre ich jetzt Scion von Brigid, Mannanan oder Ogma, würde mein Episches Charisma vermutlich bei weitem nicht so hoch werden, wie ich es derzeit geplant habe. Sprich irgendwann werde ich automatische Erfolge ohne Ende haben - auf der anderen Seite kann es gut sein, dass Sofia mal Epische Wits von viel-zu-hoch bekommt, aber warum widersteht sie dann einem Geas besser als Marc, der vielleicht nur 1-3 Punkte nimmt (Steigerungen natürlich rein hypothetisch gesprochen)? -- Im Endeffekt möchte ich nur eine Übereinkunft haben, die mir evtl. die Chance gibt, den Boon auch für Mitspieler verwenden zu können, sollte es wirklich mal vonnöten sein - und zwar eine Chance, mit der auch meine Mitspieler leben können, da es im Endeffekt auch mal sie treffen könnte. Sollte man keine Übereinkunft finden, bleibe ich bei der alten lieber bei der alten Regel, bevor jemand unangemessen in seinen Charakter eingegriffen fühlt. Saranni 10:21, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::* Mit solchen Eingriffen habe ich kein Problem, da es nicht direkt in den Charakter eingreift, sondern in die "äußeren Umstände". Auf Spieler oder Menschenebene hab ich damit gar keine Probleme, solange es nicht nur gemacht wird weil man es eben kann. Dann von mir aus auch gerne ganz ohne würfeln. Götter sehe ich wie schon gesagt kritisch.BRoK-Martin 10:38, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::* Martin, es is ein ganz schöner Eingriff... je nachdem, was ich dem Schicksal (aka Spielleiter) vorschlage und was es schlussendlich auswählt. Stell dir vor, Miguel bekommt ein Leader-Geas, so dass er keinen mehr als Anführer akzeptieren darf, der in seinen Augen inkompetenter ist als er. Oder Sofia ein Lover Geas, dass sie immer dem(jenigen) hinterher jagen und bekommen muss, den sie anziehend findet... Saranni 11:37, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::* Solange es ihr nicht vorschreibt dass sie es toll finden muss, hab ich damit kein Problem. Klar ist das ein Eingriff, aber das ist nunmal das ganze Schicksals-Konzept. Aber hier kann man sagen "Nö mach ich nicht, ich nehme die Abzüge hin". Das Schicksal greift ja immer ein, sonst wären sicher einige nicht so lange in Paris geblieben, aber der Kampf gegen solche "Auflagen" ist episch. Solange das aus sinnvollen Gründen gemacht wird, würde ich wohl auch darauf verzichten dass gewürfelt werden muss, wenn sowas auf mich geht. Mich stören willkürliche Eingriffe in den Charakter, nicht in sein Umfeld auf das er reagieren kann/muss BRoK-Martin 12:08, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::* "Nö mach ich nicht, ich nehme die Abzüge hin" - das will ich sehen, wie du die Abzüge freiwillig hin nimmst. Das reicht von Würfel-abzügen über wesentlich längere Heilungsdauer bis hin zu eingeschränkter Legendpoint-Regeneration. Das is wirklich richtig haarig und wird oftmals nicht mit einem einfachen "dann verhalt ich mich mal wieder dem Geas entsprechend" wieder hergestellt. Wenn es ganz hart kommt, wird das nur durch ne Quest wieder richtiggestellt. Ich halte es - je nach Art des Geas und der Verhaltensregel - für gleichwertig mit Louis' Fluch, wenn du dein Geas brichst. Saranni 16:25, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::* Und genau hier wollte ich auch einsetzen. Mir wird bei dem Gedanken schlecht, dass ein 3-er Boon mich dermaßen ficken kann. Denn dies wäre durch eure Regeländerung möglich. Und ich bekomme, aufgrund meiner Erfahrung mit Louis, da gehörige Magenschmerzen. Bevor da ein Spieler auch nur sagen kann, das ist doch halb so wild, sollte er sich mal ein halbes dutzend Spielabende (oder wie lange es bei mir schon ist) mal so richtig ficken lassen. Denn viel Spaß macht das nicht, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Ich weiß, dass die Originalregel sehr seltsam ist, das habe ich ja Sandra schon mitgeteilt. Aber einen Vorschlag wie man das sinnvoll machen kann habe ich nicht. Aber heh! Es gibt total viele unsinnige Boons. Warum sol les bei Enech mal nicht so sein? Das ganze Jotunblood ist total unbrauchbar, ich mache mich seit einigen Tagen über den Earth-Zweig lustig und es gibt bestimtm noch viel mehr, die ich aber nicht gelesen habe, weil ich da kein kurzfristiges Potential im Erreichen jener Zweige sehe. Aber macht was ihr wollt. Ich kann nur eins mit Sicherheit sagen. Soltle mir jemand mit seinem lustigen Enech-3-Boon eine Geas verpassen, werde ich zumindest mich aus der Gruppe verabschieden. Dafür ist meine Haut nach dem Fluch nicht mehr dick genug (und damit meine ich den Spieler und nicht Louis). Irgendwann will ich auch ein bischen meinen Charakter spielen wollen, wie ich ihn entworfen habe, und nicht die ganze Zeit den Punchingball und Pausenclown zur Belustigung aller anderer spielen. Sorry, dass das so hart klingt und vor allem so ziemlich kompromislos aber es ist leider so. Sofia Corba 20:34, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::* Ich glaube wir sollten uns vor dem nächsten Spielabend unbedingt mal zusammen setzen und das ein oder andere besprechen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass gerade jeder irgendwo unzufrieden ist :( Was den Fluch angeht: Es war nie geplant, dass der ewig dauert. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten um ihn los zu werden - man muss dem nur nachgehen, was sich inplay noch nicht ergeben hat. Aber es sei gesagt, dass es nicht in meiner Absicht liegt, das ewig währen zu lassen. --Efferdan 22:49, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::* Ist mir schon klar Effie, dass das nicht geplant war. Aber Fakt ist nun einmal, das ich den Fluch seit 2 großen Plots an mir hängen habe und somit aus allem rausgeschossen werde. Denn ich kann so gar nichts machen. Außer eigenbrötlerich zu sein bleibt mir da gar nichts übrig. Ich weiß ja auch genau was ich machen will um ihn loszuwerden, aber Geschenke nimmt Louis nun einmal nicht an (deswegen auch Ablehnung bei Hermes, Loki und Gloria). Es ist ja auch kein Vorwurf an dich. Nur reicht mir der eine Fluch. Und die Aussicht auf einen weiteren potentielle Fluch/Geas/whatever gefällt mir rein gar nicht. Deshalb im vornhinein die Warnung von mir, nicht dass später alle sagen, warum ich mich nicht melde. Falls ich zu Paps komme habe ich den ersten Schritt gegen den Fluch gemacht (ob überhaupt sinnvoll ist was anderes) aber da mein Char Competitor von der Nature her ist, beisst er sich mit seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten durch. Also keine Sorge, nur wegen dem Fluch werde ich bestimmt nicht aufhören. Wenn aberirgedwer kommt und meint Enech 3 ist toll und muss damit herumspielen und es trifft mich, dann ciao. Sofia Corba 23:19, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::* Ich wollte den Fluch ja übernehmen oder anderweitig zu helfen, aber das ging ja leider nicht. Aber das mit dem "ich benutze Enech mal eben so, weil ich es habe" sehe ich auch so. Das ging mir aber mit dem "Verlieben" bei Euro aber genauso. Allerdings sehe ich die Gefahr jetzt nicht, da ich denke Sandra geht damit verantwortungsvoll um Edit: Zu den Problemen: Paris hat einfach zu lange gedauert. Das waren jetzt vier oder fünf Sitzungen in denen man hauptsächlich da war um von Göttern/Titanen gefickt zu werden (manche sehr wörtlich) und im Grunde machtlos war. Aber da das jetzt vorbei ist, sehe ich da keine weiteren Probleme. Es hat halt in der Momentanen Situation der Charaktere und den Charakteren an sich nicht gepasst und da alles aufeinander gehockt war, hat sich das hochgeschaukelt. Ich glaub aber nicht dass das ein generelles Problem ist und Gefahr besteht dass sich das wiederholt. BRoK-Martin 07:43, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Offizielle Errata der deutschen Version (Copyright bei Prometheus Games http://www.prometheusgames.de/download/Scion-Errata-V1.pdf ) *FEHLENDE WURFREGELN (AUS DER WHITE WOLF ERRATA) Der Spieler des Nachkommen würfelt auf (Geschicklichkeit + Wurfwaffen). Die Basisreichweite eines geworfenen Objektes ergibt sich entweder aus der Tabelle für Fernkampfwaffen (S. 224), oder man muss ausgehend von den Werten in dieser Tabelle eine Basisreichweite für das jeweilige Objekt bestimmen. Der Kniff Schleudern zum Horizont verdoppelt die Basisreichweite, und Epische Stärke wirkt sich wie auf S. 136 beschrieben auf selbige aus. Automatische Erfolge durch Epische Geschicklichkeit werden auf die Wurfprobe addiert, und die von Epischer Stärke auf den Schadenswurf. *BESCHREIBUNGEN DER GÖTTER: -Isis (S. 55): Die Domäne Fruchtbarkeit fehlt. -Ptah (S. 56): Die Fertigkeit Untersuchung fehlt. -Set (S. 56): Tier (Salawa) fehlt. -Athena (S. 62): Die Domäne Krieg fehlt. -Heimdall (S. 74): Statt „Nachforschungen“ muss es hier Untersuchung heißen. -Odin (S. 76): Epische Konstitution und die Domäne Tod fehlen. -Miclántecuhtli (S. 82): Die Fertigkeit Untersuchung fehlt. -Quetzalcoátl (S. 82): Tier (Prächtiger Quetzal) und die Domäne Schutz fehlen. -Tezcatlipoca (S. 83): Tier (Jaguar) fehlt. -Tsuki-Yomi (S. 93): Die Fertigkeit Empathie fehlt. Trophäen Bestimmte Monster und Kreaturen haben Trophäen die die Charaktere nutzen können. Ein beispiel wäre zum Beispiel der Kopf der Medusa. Da diese zrophäen aber eben nicht immer so leicht erkenntlich sind wie bei dem Beispiel würde ich es gerne wie in den Percy Jackson-Büchern handhaben: Die Monster lösen sich auf und nur die Trophäe bleibt zurück. Wie seht ihr das? Meinungen? BRoK-Martin 18:45, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Das steht so sogar in einem der Bücher - beziehungsweise, das es meistens so ist. Wenn man Viecher zum Beispiel schockfrostet und in kleine Teilchen zerschlägt, darf man sich nicht wundern, wenn man keine Trophäe findet :) Und bei manchen Monstern gibt es keine Trophäe oder man muss mehr tun als nur das Vieh erschlagen um sie zu erlangen. Im Übrigen wende ich das bei mir ja schon an: Der Käferpanzer, das Zahnrad, die Klinge, die Wurfsterne, ... --Efferdan 18:56, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Da war ich nie aktiv dabei, deswegen hab ich das wohl ausgeblendet *g*BRoK-Martin 19:04, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Und ich hab von dem Trophäenkrams das erste Mal nach dem Abenteuer gegen das Riesenkrokodil erfahren. Bis dahin war mir das Konzept unbekannt ;) Sofia Corba 12:15, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Ja das ist für Spieler schwer rauszufinden, ohne Outplaywissen einzusetzen oder Inplay mit der Nase drauf gestoßen zu werden --BRoK-Martin 21:15, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ha! Wunderbar. Effi hat mir gerade bestätigt, dass ich ingame noch nichts über Trophäen weiß (und das obwohl ich drei habe - hihihihi). Sofia Corba 22:34, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Hat sich bisher ja auch kaum einer wirklich drum gekümmert *G* Aber, wird schon noch *muharhar* --Efferdan 23:08, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Armor Ich glaube ich habe einen Sinn für Rüstung gefunden: "Any armor the character wears grants aggravated soak to its granted lethal soak." (Hero page 195) da dies aber nach einer Kurzerklärung über aggravated Damge und Epic Stamina geht,. verstehe ich das so, dass dies nur geht, wenn der Träger aufgrund Epic Stamina Aggravated soaken kann - richtig? Oder gilt der Zusatz mit dem Aggravated Schutz IMMER? Für Body Armor (Demigod page 57) scheint dies dann nicht zu zählen, da die Fortführung "Impenetrable" (God page 66) explizit aggravated soak aufführt. Wie ist das bei Earth Armor (Demigod page 75)? In keinem Boon, dass Earth betrifft wird aggravated explizit erwähnt. Jedoch wird hier eine Rüstung erschaffen (mit Mobility -2 und Hardness - was anscheinend eh nichts bringt, wenn ich das richtig lese; denn Hardness < Gesamtsoak, so dass jemand der durch den Soak kommen kann, Hardness automatisch überwindet). Im Endeffekt wäre dadurch (wenn ich das richtig verstehe, Body Armor immer besser als Earth Armor (außer der Möglichkeit sie selbst zu gestalten) wenn diese keinen aggravated Soak bringen kann. Und allein die XP-Kosten (5 für einen Knack gegen das 4- oder 5-fache der Boonkosten - wobei ich nicht weiß ob man das mit 3 oder 4 multipliziert - ist ein 4er Boon) sprechen Bände, dass man entweder SEHR viel Fluff mögen muss oder komplett ineffektiv bauen will, wenn aggravated hier nichts bringt. Wie wird das gehandhabt? Sofia Corba 20:54, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Oder funktioniert Hardness hier wie folgt: Der Angreifer verliert Würfel zum Schadensverteilen in Höhe des Hardness values? Als Beispiel will ich fix auf Companion page 53 hinweisen (Invulnerable Nail) das folgendes beschreibt: "The area affected gains a Hardness rating (see Scion: Hero, p. 201) equal to the Scion's Epic Stamina. Any attack with fewer damage dice simple bounces off with no effect, while an attack with more damage dice loses a number of dice equal to the Hardness rating before the Scion attempts to soak it (as a special extension of Hardness, which normally only applies to inanimate objects)." Sofia Corba 21:08, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oder gilt der Zusatz mit dem Aggravated Schutz IMMER?" mMn ja. War mir bisher allerdings auch nicht bewusst. Recht bescheuert dass das auf S. 204 nicht nochmal erwähnt wird, aber dennoch eigtl. eindeutig. Bashing Soak und Lethal Soak sind bei Rüstungen 2 unterschiedliche Werte, und Lethal Soak meint (nach S. 195) auch immer Aggravated, unabhängig von Epic Stamina. "Für Body Armor (Demigod page 57) scheint dies dann nicht zu zählen, da die Fortführung "Impenetrable" (God page 66) explizit aggravated soak aufführt." Bisher hätte ich dir da uneingeschränkt zugestimmt. Nach Hero S. 195 sieht es allerdings so aus, als würde "Impenetrable" tatsächlich zusätzlichen Aggravated Soak liefern ("... adds an aggravated soak ..."), sodass aktivierte "Body Armor" plus "Impenetrable" auf Legend B/ 1x Legend L/ 1.5x Legend A rauslaufen würde. Auch "Earth Armor" liefert nach S. 195 Aggravated Soak, also insgesamt dann: Legend B/ 0.5x Legend L/0.5x Legend A. Dazu eben noch Hardness. Immernoch definitiv schlechter als die "BA/I" Combo, sollte allerdings damit stacken(!).* Dann zu Hardness. Hardness stinkt. Im Hero Kampfkapitel (S. 194/195) wird klar gesagt, dass bei lebendigen Zielen diese "alles oder nichts" Regel gilt. Also sobald der Raw Damage Pool die Hardness übersteigt, wird Hardness vollkommen ignoriert (erspart vllt. hin und wieder etwas Würfelei, ist im Endeffekt aber in der Anwendung fürn Arsch). Die Hardness für unbelebte Gegenstände (Hero S. 201) ist jedoch ganz nett, und entspricht stochastisch 0.5 Soak (Soak verhindert eine Stufe Schaden, Hardness einen Würfel, der zu 50% eine Schadensstufe verursacht)**. Soweit ich weiss ist "Invulnerable Nail" die einzige Situation in der die Hardness für Unbelebtes auf Belebtes angewandt wird (und somit auch so ziemlich die einzige Situation in der Hardness spielrelevant Sinn macht). Nach RAW hat "Earth Armor" die vernachlässigbare "fürn Arsch" Variante der Hardness. Und die nach RAW noch nichtmal gegen Aggravated (das hiesse dann nämlich "all-purpose Hardness", oder nur "Hardness", aber nicht wie hier "bashing and lethal Hardness"). Ich persönlich hätte hier aber nichts dagegen, die "Invulnerable Nail" Sonderregel ebenfalls anzuwenden. Selbst damit wäre dieser Stufe 4 Boon immernoch schlechter als die "BA/I" Combo*** (wobei man, wie schon erwähnt, nicht vergessen darf, dass "BA/I/IN" und "EA" stacken würden). Zum Abschluss: "Ich glaube ich habe einen Sinn für Rüstung gefunden:" Zusätzlicher B/L Soak erschien mir auch schon zuvor sinnvoll. ,) Aber ja, der Zusatz auf S. 195 macht sie nochmal um einiges nützlicher. *würde man S.195 ignorieren, oder würde man sagen, die Passage trifft auf "BA" und "EA" nicht zu (obwohl beide explizit "armor" genannt werden, auch im regelrelevanten Teil), sondern eben nur auf "ganz profane" Rüstungen (Tabelle S. 204), wären die endgültigen Soaks tatsächlich 1xB/1xL/0A (bzw. 0.5xA in Kombination mit "I") und 0.5xB/0.5xL/0A. **stimmt bei unbelebten Gegenständen nicht ganz, da die Würfel in diesem Fall automatisch zu Stufen werden. Wendet man die Sonderregel aber auf Lebewesen an, gilt oben gesagtes. ***und beide übernatürlichen Varianten sind lange um einiges schlechter als das profane "Riot Gear". WahookaTheGreat - Also liest du auch, dass Rüstung aggravated Schutz bringt. Denn nach reichlicher Überlegung komme ich auf den Gedanken, dass es gekoppelt an epischer Stamina keinen Sinn ergibt. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Zu Impenetrable und Body Amor: So kann man das auch lesen, sprich dass Body Armor Legend Bashing, Legend Lethal und dadurch auch Legend Aggravated Schutz bietet. Das wäre dann auch übereinstimmend mit der Grundregel, dass Lethal Schutz immer auch gleich aggravated Schütz ist. Wobei das rechnerisch nur die Aktivierungskosten von Impenetrable mit sich führt, wenn ich das richtig lese. Sprich mit im besten Falle 10 XP kommt man auf Legend Bashing/ Lethal und 1.5 Legend (Helden runden ja glaube immer auf) Aggravated Soak. Geile Sache, das macht Earth komplett unnütz. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Hardness: Invulerable Nail scheint die Ausnahme für diese Regelung zu sein, da diese nur auf einen kleinen Punkt wirkt, und dort sich all das Ichor konzentriert (kostet zusätzlich auch 2 Legend für einen Angriff). So kann man sagen, dass Earth Armor wahrscheinlich wirklich nur den lächerlichen Hardness-Effekt meint, und dass der Boon für den Arsch ist. Klasse man kann damit die Rüstung genauer basteln (wenn man einen weiteren Earth Boon (Earth 3) besitzt. Also hat man im Endeffekt etwa die Hälfte des Schutzes der Body Armor, einen unnützen Hardness-Wert, mehr Abzüge und zahlt im besten Falle 11 XP und im schlimmsten Falle 15 XP mehr. Da stirbt für mich leider dieser Boon. Fluff ja, aber wenn ich bedenke, dass ich Earth 3 + 4 kaufen müsste (favored läppische 28 XP und 2 Legend zahlen (weil wenn dann auch gleich hübsch machen)) für etwas das weniger bringt als Body Armor, dann runzle ich doch da den Kopf. Schade eigentlich, denn die Idee der Rüstung war nett, aber die Umsetzung ist lachhaft. Viel lustiger wird die Frage, wie das mit Earth 6 (Earth Body) zu sehen ist. Für 1 Legend ist man eine unbewegliche Statue, für 3 Legend und 1 Willpower ist man eine bewegeglich Statue, mit Legend-Wert an Rüstung und Hardness. Nachteilig ist zu sehen, dass man sehr viel mehr wiegt und so Probleme mit der Umgebung bekommt. Wird man hierzu zu einem Objekt, so dass Hardness was bringt oder ist der Boon absolut für die Tonne. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Aktivierungskosten von 3 Legend und 1 Willpower das gleiche Soak-Ergebnis von Body-Armor haben. Wenn hier Hardness wieder nicht zählt, dass frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob der / die Entwickler etwas von Balancing verstehen (kostet ja nur 28 oder 35 XP zum lernen - vergliechen den 5 XP von Body Armor ein Klacks). Und selbst die 28 oder 35 XP sind fragwürdig, ob sinnvoll. Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Earth im speziellen: Klar bin ich mir bewusst, dass diese Earth Armor auch auf andere anwendbar ist, aber ehrlich - warum sollte das jemand machen. Epische Stamina bekommt jeder über kurz oder lang und Body Armor ist dermaßen stark, dass man dumm ist, wenn man sich das nicht holt. Gerade dass es mit Legend voll skaliert rockt das Haus. Ob man dann noch einen unnützen Hardnesseffekt dazubekommt oder Immun gegen Earthspells von Gegnern mit geringerem Legend wird - wuhuuuuu! Sofia Corba 05:52, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) -Riot Gear sieht a) unstylisch aus und wird b) ab 6 Legend und Body Armor immer schlechter im Vergleich dazu. Aber he - es bleibt IMMER besser als Earth Armor - außer in Style-Fragen. Sofia Corba 05:56, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich würde sagen dass bei einer Rüstung aus Erde hier hardnessregeln für unbelebte Gegenstände angewandt werden. So ganz kann ich der Diskussion aber grad nicht folgen-hab keine Regelbücher zur Hand. Vielleicht sind die beiden Sachen ja auch kombinierbar ?? BRoK-Martin 16:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vielleicht sind die beiden Sachen ja auch kombinierbar ??" Wie von mir mehrmals erwähnt, ja."BA/I/IN" + "EA" wäre durchaus drin. Im Endeffekt ist "EA" aber immer schlechter als der "BA" Zweig, und macht von daher höchstens für den Fluff oder in Kombination wirklich Sinn. WahookaTheGreat Und die nächste Frage zu Hardness: Guardian 2 (Aegis) gibt einem Ziel (auch Person) temporäre Hardness. Dann würde hier auch unterschieden werden ob belebt oder unebelebt wegen der Regelauswirkung? (Der Boon ist in Hero page 144 zu finden) Zitat: "By touching a mortal or an object, the Scion grants it a measure of divine physical protection. Her player spends one Legend and one Illpower, then rolls (Stamina + Fortitude), adding her usual bonuses. Successes on this roll then apply to the subject of the Sion's protection as a temporary Hardness rating for the next 24 hours." Sofia Corba 17:07, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Aye, der Unterschied wird mMn auf jeden Fall gemacht. Ausserdem zu beachten: Das ist kein Bonus, sondern die Anzahl der Erfolge wird "as ... Hardness rating" genutzt (und ersetzt demnach die natürliche Hardness eines Gegenstandes). Der Boon, oder besser, Hardness, macht in diesem Zusammenhang allerdings ansatzweise Sinn, da Menschen ja normalerweise weder L noch A soaken können. D.h. hier hilft die Hardness dann u.U. schon. WahookaTheGreat 17:57, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also so wie ich das im deutschen lese is die Härte dann nr ein zusätzlicher Rüstungsschutz, wenn sie auf Menschen angewandt wird. Das die Härte komplett wegfällt wenn sie überschritten wird, deck sich nicht mit dem deutschen Regelwerk: "Jeder Schadenswürfel der die Absorption übersteigt, wird eine automatische Schadensstufe". In dem Fall würde ich es dann so interpretieren, dass die Härte abgezogen wird und der restliche Schaden dann ganz normal (also als Würfel) weiter durchgeht. Dass das bei Legende von 5 nur 3 Punkte Absorption sind, ist schon ziemlich wenig, wenn man die Abzüge bedenkt. Scheint wohl nach dem Credo zu gehen: Kleinvieh mach auch Mist, oder sie scheinen den kritischen Schaden sehr ernst zu nehmen. Ansonsten find ich Erde schon ganz interessantBRoK-Martin 20:47, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das wird so nur bei unbelebtem Zeugs gehandhabt. Die "Kampfreihenfolge" im englischen sagt ausdrücklich: "5) Apply Hardness: If the victim has a Hardness rating against the attack's raw damage type, compare the Hardness with the raw damage. If Hardness is equal or greater the defense absorbs the attack without effect. Otherwise, the damage ignores the defender's Hardness." Und zu Erde gibts zu sagen, dass das meiste nur Fluff ist. Erde 1 rockt noch, dann - naja.Echo Sounding brauch man nicht, ist fluffig. Shaping ist spaßig. Earth Armor witzlos, Earth Travel nett, Earth Body unnötig, Landslide spaßig. Aber wirklich das einzige, wo ich mir sage - joa das wäre was, ist Earth 1. Rest ist Punkte so rausgeben, weil es entweder total schwachsinnig vom Nutzen/Kostenfaktor ist oder totaler Fluff. Ich habe nix gegen etwas Fluff dazu, aber bitte nicht nur.Sofia Corba 21:24, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das steht im Deutschen so nicht explizit drin. Da steht nur drin dass es weiter mit der Schadensberechnung (Schritt 6) geht, wenn der Schaden größer ist. Dass der nich reduziert wird wie normal, steht nicht drin. Also nehme ich es so wie es im Abschnitt Härte steht. Zwei Arten von Härte lese ich sonst auch nirgendsBRoK-Martin 22:19, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Das original Regelwerk ist hier, zur Abwechslung mal, vollkommen eindeutig. Sowohl im Fließtext als auch in der zusammengefassten Tabelle ("5) Apply Hardness: If the victim has a Hardness rating against the attack’s raw damage type, compare the Hardness with the raw damage. If Hardness is equal or greater, the defense absorbs the attack without effect. '''Otherwise, the damage ignores the defender’s Hardness'."'' Hero S.195). Zusätzlich auch im Kapitel "Attacking Inanimate Objects", und in der Ausnahmeregelung bei "Invulnerable Nail" (und wenn das alles nicht reichen sollte, auch in Regelforen). Schau mal in der deutschen Entsprechung der Tabelle "Oder of Attack". Aber hey, wir wissen ja schon, dass es das deutsche Regelwerk tatsächlich geschafft hat, noch schlechter zu sein als das englische. Beeindruckend. WahookaTheGreat 00:55, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Härte als Absorption zu betrachten wäre für mich die einzig sinnvolle Lösung. So wie sie im englischen sind kannste die nämlich in die Tonne kloppen und die Knacks, Boons die sowas geben damit auch. Nimmst du sie aber als zusätzliche Absorption werden sie zu nem schönen (wenn auch nicht wirklich mächtigen) Gimmick. Aber wenns nicht englisch ist, muss es ja schlecht sein, das kennen wir ja schon. Übrigens war mein Zitat aus dem deutschen "Order Of Attack". BRoK-Martin 13:04, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Joa, die englische Version kann man in die Tonne kloppen, das stimmt. Aber das deutsche Buch hatte sich mit sehr vielen Übersetzungsfehlern und ungeschikten Ausdrücken in meinen Kopf eingebrannt, dass ich persönlich nicht das deutsche Regelwerk als Quellangabe nehmen würde. Dass in diesem Falle eine in meinen Augen sinnvollere Lösung im deutschen Buch steht ist glaube ich verständlich. Das liegt aber daran, dass die Originalregelung absolut bescheiden ist. Ich mein, ich kann damit leben, nur wird alles an Boons und Knacks was Hardness beinhaltet zum absoluten Oberwitz und ich persönlich werde einen Bogen darum machen. Wriklich jeder Normalo kommt mit einer Waffe über den Hardness-Wert der Earth Armor (sogar bei Legend 10). Dass er im Endeffekt keinen Schaden machen wird ist was anderes, aber Hardness schützt wirklich nur in den geringsten Fällen. Denn Sinn dahinter werden hoffentlich die Entwickler sehen, denn ich finde keinen. Sofia Corba 17:33, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich bin geneigt die Härte bei lebendigen Wesen wegfallen zu lassen und sie als Absorbtionsstufen/Rüstung zu behandeln, die den rohen Schaden mindert. Alles andere macht für mich eigentlich keinen Sinn. Jens hat recht, da komme ich sogar waffenlos mit Sofia drüber und würde vollen Schaden machen. So ist es zwar immernoch nicht stark, aber gibt immerhin Schutz gegen "Kritischen Schaden", was ja schon ganz praktisch ist. BRoK-Martin 17:57, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) EXKURS: Wenn man Rüstung trägt, dann hat sogar das ansonsten unsinnige Parry einen Sinn. "* Mobility penalties apply only to Dodge DV." (Hero page 193). Sprich es könnte Momente geben, dass Parry mit Rüstung einem Dodge mit Rüstung ebenbürtig ist oder gar besser. Doch wann? Dodge DV: + Athletics + Legend / 2 (hier wird Mobility abgezogen) Parry DV: + Melee or Brawl + Defense / 2 + Athletics + Legend / 2 - Mobilty = + Melee or Brawl + Defense / 2 (nun gehen wir von gleichen Skillwerten aus) (x+y+Legend)/2 - Mobilty =(x+y+Defense)/2 x+y+Legend - 2x Mobility = x+y+Defense Legend = Defense + 2x Mobility Zu Beginn der Scion-Karriere rentiert es sich also schon. Es gibt einige Waffen die einen Defense-Bonus geben, und gepaart mit einer Rüstung (am besten altertümlich) kann so bei niedrigen Legend-Werten was positives rauskommen. Realistsisch gesehen ist es jedoch immer besser nihct getroffen zu werden, so dass ein hoher DV ohne Rüstung einem geringeren DV mit Rüstung vorzuziehen ist. Nun führe ich mal das andere Extrem an: Legend 10, Bodyarmor + EarthArmor (oder Riot Gear - geht um Mobility -2)+ Kite-Shield 10 = Defense - 2x 4 Mobilty -> Defense von 2 (hierbei gibt Shield einen DV - also noch einen - das geht) Es geht hierbei nur um den tatsächlichen DV, ich weiß, dass jemand mit einer Rüstung mehr Soak hat. Falls jemand also schwer gerüstet herumlaufen will und in den Nahkampf geht, kann dies machen. Er sollte dann aber so viel Rüstung haben, dass er sich im Falle eines Treffers wenig zu sorgen hat. Hinzukommt aber, dass Mobility auch beim Angriff hindert. Sprich eine Dose trifft auch schlechter. Der Exkurs wird wahrscheinlich keinen interessieren, wollte es aber trotzdem mal aufführen. Sofia Corba 19:44, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich finds durchaus interessantBRoK-Martin 22:15, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hardness, Rüstungen, Schilde - Exalted Version Ich habe mal in Exalted nachgeschlagen, woraus die Sachen wie Rüstung und Hardness geklaut sind: * Wenn der Würfelpool (Raw Damage) um Schaden anzurichten kleiner gleich der Hardness ist, wird nicht einmal gewürfelt. Hier entspricht die Regelung also der in Scion, allerdings gibt es in Exalted mehrere Möglichkeiten, eine höhere Hardness als Soak zu haben. * Rüstungen geben automatisch Agravated Soak in Höhe ihres Lethal Soak. Dies gilt explizit nur für gefertigte Rüstungen, nicht für natürlichen Soak oder Kräfte, es sei denn dort steht es explizit dabei. * Schilde geben in Exalted nur DV Boni, unter Anderem auch für "Deckung" * Es gibt Angriffe, gegen die explizit ein Ausweichen nicht möglich ist (wie auch umgekehrt Angriffe die nicht pariert / geblockt werden können) --Efferdan 22:06, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich lese das so: Earth Armor: Gibt B/L/A Hardness und Soak in Höhe der halben Legende. Ein Scion mit Legende 5 erhält also +3 B/L/A Hardness und +2 B/L/A Soak. Der A-Soak kommt daher, dass Earth Armor explizit eine physische Rüstung erschafft. Body Armor: Gibt +Legende L und +Legende Bashing Soak, aber KEINEN A-Soak. Das Stichwort hier ist "natural armor" im letzten Satz. Der Agravated Soak kommt erst durch den erweiternden Knack - mit Impenetrable + 1/2 Legend A Soak und Negation von Piercing. Nimmt man noch dazu, dass man die Earth Armor jemand Anderem - auch jemandem ohne Legende - geben kann, finde ich den Boon durchaus nützlich (und Earth Body ist stylisch). Earth Armor und Body Armor können kombiniert werden. --Efferdan 22:29, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja klar. Man kann Earth Armor jemandem anderen geben. Aber ehrlich? Der Kosten/Nutzen-Faktor ist in meinen Augen lächerlich. Einem Legend-"losen" bringt Guardian 2 viel mehr, da man mehr Erfolge erwürfelt als man halbes Legend hat. Und dazu sind die XP-noch geringer um das zu lernen. Das gleicht den einen Willpower Mehrkosten nie und nimmer aus. Sprich um einen Menschen zu schützen ist Aegis besser als Earth Armor. Denn wenn der Mensch Aggravated Schaden bekommt platzt er so oder so. Es hilft also nur gegen "normalen" Schaden. Und ja, Earth Body ist stylisch. Aber die Haarfarbe auf Wunsch zu ändern ist auch stylisch. Nur würdest du dafür eine 6-er-Boon kaufen? Bei mir hört da der Style auf. Denn effektiv ist der Boon in keinster Weise. Ich werde bestimmt nicht 4 Abende spielen und mir dann mit den dadurch erspielten XP Earth Body kaufen. Nenn mich Powergamer, aber wenn ich geschätzt ein halbes Jahr spiele und das einzige was sich verändert ein unnützer Styleeffekt ist, dann würde ich mir aber mal heftig in den Arsch treten. Sofia Corba 20:25, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hardness in Scion Zu Hardness gibt es ja bereits eine breite Diskussion - vor Allem, dass sie sinnlos sein. Hierzu einmal die Erklärung, für was Hardness bei Exalted gedacht war und ist, was von Scion wohl gekla... äh adaptiert wurde. Hardness soll niemals einen epischen Kampf beeinflussen. Wenn Blitze fliegen und die Erde bebt gelten heldenhafte Taten, intelligente Verteidigungen und... Soak. Hardness ist dazu da, dass man sich um Angriffe von Extras (irgendwann) keine Sorge mehr machen muss. In anderen Worten: Die Kugeln der Straßenschläger prallen ab, ohne dass man würfeln muss. Kämpft man aber gegen den Anführer der Gang - ein gepimpter Titanspawn - geht es an's eingemachte. Wenn man sich die nornmalen (sterblichen) NSCs einmal ansieht, so haben die oft einen Schadenscode irgendwo zwischen 4 und 7 Würfeln. Da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie Extra-Erfolge erzielen (Extras Regelung), kann man durchaus eine Hardness erreichen, die verhindert, dass überhaupt Schaden gewürfelt wird. Auch gilt dies gegen Umwelteffekte (wie z.B. Steinschlag). Auch bei Objekten ist es - in Scion - übrigens nicht so, dass die Hardness Schadenswürfel abzieht. Da allerdings Gegenstände per Default einen Soak gleich ihrer Hardness haben, wird der Schaden um den Soak der gleich der Hardness ist - also vereinfacht der Hardness - reduziert. Und da Schaden gegen Objekte nicht gewürfelt wird, sondern alle Schadenswürfel automatisch als ein Erfolg gelten (daran habe ich das letzte Mal nicht gedacht, sollten wir uns merken), gilt vereinfacht (Schadenswürfel - Hardness) = Objektschaden. Vgl. Scion: Hero S. 201. --Efferdan 09:01, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Companion 53: "Any attack with fewer damage dice than the Hardness rating simply bounces off with no effect, while an attack with more damage dice loses a number of dice equal to the Hardness rating before the Scion attempts to soak it (as a special extension of Hardness, which normally only applies to inanimate objects)." WahookaTheGreat 16:02, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Schaden von Autos und anderen sehr großen Gegenständen Langsam kommen wir ja auf ein Level bei dem es nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich ist, dass jemand mit einem Auto auf die Titanen eindrischt. Nun hab ich aber nirgends Werte dafür gefunden, also müssen wir das wohl machen. Was sagt ihr: Wieviel Schaden macht ein Auto? Macht ein Smart soviel wie ein Benz? Lethal oder Bashing? Lasst uns mal brainstormenBRoK-Martin 05:58, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) In nem Forum habe ich die Angabe gefunden , dass es wohl so gerechnet wird dass für +50kg ein Würfel Bashing gerechnet wird. Dann macht ein durchschnittliches Auto (nehmen wir mal einen Opel Astra mit 1250kg) also ca. 25W Bashing SchadenBRoK-Martin 09:44, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *Ich habs mal in die Regelfragen-Ecke gepackt: Ich habe mal ins Aberrant Buch geschaut. Da gibt es ja auch Schadensangaben für Autos, Bäume, Laternenpfähle und Trucks. (CRB, p. 274). Die Werte für Normale Waffen entsprechen großteils den Werten der Waffen in Scion. Für Auto ist angegeben, dass es Str+6D Schaden macht, wenn mann es mit "normaler Wucht" auf jemanden schlägt und Str+10D, wenn man es mit brachialer gewalt benutzt. Zudem geht das Auto bei Mega-Stärke 3 unreparierbar kaputt durch den Kollateralschaden am Auto - Mindeststärkeanfrderung ist Mega-Stärke 1. Allerdigns muss man auch beachten, dass Megastärke wesentlcih mehr automatische Erfolge liefert als Epische Stärke. Umgerechnet hätte ich das jetzt so: Acc -1 // Dam +15B + // Defense 0 bis -2 // Speed 6 Zugrunde lege ich: Accuracy nur -1, da ein Auto einen recht großen Raum abdeckt. Null wäre mir persönlcih zu wenig. // Damage: ich hab den Aberrant Brachial Schaden genommen (10D) plus die "automatischen Erfolge" aus Megastärke 1 als Würfel (5D) - das könnte man noch aufstocken, falls gewünscht. Aber das halte ich für ein recht gutes Mittelmaß zwischen "Aua" und "im Glücksfall noch überlebensfähig" // Defense bin ich mir nicht sicher. Wenn jemand das Auto vor sich hält, dann trifft man ihn eigentlich nicht. Wenn man aber das Auto übern Kopf halten muss, dann hat man keine Defense mehr. // Speed nehme ich den langsamsten Angriff, den ich finden konnte. zudem könnte man ein Cap einführen - gerne auch inplay und rollenspielerisch umgesetzt - dass ab einer gewissen Epischen Stärke jeglicher Collateralschaden am Auto für das Vehikel einfach zu viel ist und es halt nur einmalig benutzbar ist. kann man das so umsetzen? Saranni 10:32, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 10:17, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :* +15B Schaden erscheint mir zuviel, da man ja Epische Stärke benötigt und die auf den Schaden drauf kommt. Nicht vergessen, die Bonuserfolge wachsen ja nicht linear. Streng genommen gibt es übrigesn Regeln für Autos, U-Bahnen, Gebäude... siehe Companion S. 131 (Improvised Weapons). Demnach hätte Sofias geliebter Käfer (Leergewicht 600kg = ~1.322 lbs) ungefähr folgende Kampfwerte gehabt: Acc +2 (Acc+1 bei erster Benutzung), Damage +2B +Stärke , Def -1, Speed 6. Zudem benötigt man mindestens 11 Würfel/Erfolge im (Strength + Athletics + Epic Strength) Pool. Ja, das erscheint mir auch wenig, ist aber die offizielle Regel. --Efferdan 12:07, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) * so würde das sagen dasein Käfer weniger schaden macht als eine Keule ... ne oder? DasDirk ** @Dirk: jupp - ziemlich effektiv also... @Christian: ja, hab das mit dem nicht-linearen Anstieg vergessen. Aber müsste dann die Defense nicht 0 sein? (Grunddefense 0 + groß (more than 5 feet long) +2 + awkward handling -2 Sprich Auros machen zwischen +2B und +4B, große SUVs und pickups +5B und Trucks und Wohnmobile +6B? Saranni 13:11, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::* Ja, man kann auch mit Def 0 argumentieren, aber -1 erschien mir vom Gefühl her bzw. im Vergleich zu dem was andere Waffen haben passend. Und ja, vom Schaden her würde es das - laut RAW - wohl heißen. Dafür dass Autos nicht zerbrechen gibt es übrigens Titanium Tools. --Efferdan 13:21, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) * eine mögliche Hausregel, die mir in den Sinn käme: Große Gegenstände machen Schaden in Höhe der Mindest-Stärke die man braucht, um sie effektiv heben zu können. Bei dem oben genannten Käfer also +11B. Das könnte große Gegenstände aber auch wieder schnell zu heftig machen... Andererseits dürften es auch die wenigsten Menschen überleben, wenn sie von einem Auto erschlagen werden... Mmh, was würde das für den Käfer heißen, wenn man die Sonderregel einsetzt? Rechnen wir einmal nach. Angenommend er Scion hätte Legende 4, Epische Stärke 3. Das sind 4 automatische Erfolge. Das heißt, er braucht noch 7 Würfel in Sträke + Athletik. Sowie mindestens Stärke 3 wegen seienr Epischen Stärke. Gehen wir also mal von Stärke 4 + Athletik 3 aus. Damit würde er mit dem Schlag - wenn er keine überzähligen erfolge hätte - 1+4+11 = 16B Würfel plus 4 automatische Schadensstufen machen. Aua... Ist vielleicht doch etwas heftig, mmh? --Efferdan 13:27, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ** Ich kann dem grade nicht ganz folgen: Angriff geht doch immer noch über Melee, auch wenn ich eine Improvisierte Waffe nutze, oder? Wäre der Schaden dann nicht (1+n+11)B in deinem Beispiel? Von der Logik (nicht Spielmechanik!) her, weiß ich halt nciht, was mehr Schaden amcht: Ein Knüppel, der einem über den Kopf gezogen wird, oder ein Auto, von dem man erschlagen wird. Es dürfte beides vom Effekt her ab einer bestimtmen Stärke/Epischen Stärke relativ gleichwertig sein. Saranni 13:47, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *** Die 4 sind aus der Stärke. Ich habe ja geschrieben, dass ich überzählige Erfolge mal vernachlässige --Efferdan 13:54, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) *** Also im Companion steht folgendes (Zitat von Scion Companion p.131)****Long: The item is at least five feet long (canoes, telephone poles), allowing you to strike from a distance (+2 to Parry DV). ****''Large: You’re swinging or hurling something so big, like a highway-side billboard, that your opponent really can’t do much evade it (+2 to Accuracy). ****''Massive: Not quite the same thing as a large object (although an object could certainly be both), a massive object carries greater inertia and therefore deals greater damage. For objects from 500 – 2000 lbs, add +1 die of damage. For objects weighing 2000 – 4500 lbs, add a second die. For extremely massive improvised weapons (tractor-trailers, cruise-liners, buildings) that require Epic Strength to lift, add the number of damage die equivalent to the level of Epic Strength required to lift the item (see chart on p. 130). This is in addition to the +2 dice already gained for the 4500 lbs or more that the object weighs. Example: Josh Mizuzaka, Scion of Hachiman, tosses a Tokyo Metro subway car at a savage oni. This feat requires an Epic Strength of 5, so 5 bonus dice are added to the damage roll, plus 2 for the bus being 4,500 lbs or heavier. Seven extra damage dice help ensure the subway car hits the oni for quite a wallop, demonstrating once again the benefits of public transportation. Ich find das so in Ordnung und brauch auch keine Hausregel für Menschen. Wer von einem Auto voll getroffen wird ist tot, schlicht und einfach BRoK-Martin 16:58, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wahrnehmung von Virtues Frage: Wie stellt sich die Wahrnehmung eines Virtues von Anderen über "Brehon's Eye" (Enech 1) oder "Psychic Profiler" dar? Als Schlagwort ("Überzeugung" - mach was drauß) oder eher als Thema, wie sich jemand sieht (zum Beispiel: "strahlender Ritter der..." oder "Rächer der Schutzlosen")? Da in verschiedenen Kulturkreisen manche Dinge anders interpretiert werden (zum Beispiel was im Kampf ehrenhaft ist), könnte letzteres zu interessanten Interpretationen führen. (Ursprüngliche Frage von Sandra, zusammengefasst wiedergegeben) : Diese Frage ist gar nicht so leicht zu beantworten, da die angesprochenen Gaben nicht unbedingt auf Worten basieren, sondern eher ein Gefühl bzw. Wissen vermitteln. Zu Enech: Enech vermittelt ein Gefühl für die Rolle, die ein Wesen im Schicksal hat, für seine Ehre und Einstellung und bewegt sich da auf eher "absolutem" Grad. Enech sehe ich daher weniger als Interpretationssache sondern als konkretes, instinktives Wissen, was eine Person antreibt - wobei es auch keine genaue Grundlage zur Vorhersage des genauen Verhaltens bietet. Daher würde ich bei Enech wirklich mit Schlagworten arbeiten wollen. Psychic Profiler dagegen ist von seiner Natur her eher durch die Ansichten der untersuchten Person gefärbt. Man erstellt ja ein psychiches Profil der Person und leitet daraus ihr Verhalten ab. Hier könnte man also eher mit Bildern arbeiten, kann der Einfachheit halber aber auch auf Schlagwörter ausweichen, um es zu vereinheitlichen. Wie seht ihr das? --Efferdan 09:08, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Finanzen Ich habe die Frage gestellt, weil Harmony von Marc und Simon als herausragende(re)s Virtue genannt wurde und Valor von Louis und Xin. Ob ich dort Unterschiede mitbekomme, wie das der Charakter für sich interpretiert oder ob ich einfach nur das Schlagwort mitbekomme und dann für mich ausmache, was das für den einzelnen heißen könnte. Ich kann mit beidem leben. Saranni 09:21, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Finanzen Ich hab mich mal gefragt wie das bewegen auf dem Finanzmarkt etc. geregelt werden sollte. Sprich solche Dinge wie Finanzmanagement. Ich würde einen NSC gerne in die Richtung ausbauen und bin mir nicht sicher wie ich das handhaben soll, weil es regeltechnisch nicht festgelegt ist. Normale Tätigkeiten in dem Gebiet kann man ja über Academics oder Bürokratie regeln (Überweisungen, Bausparen und son Zeug). Aber wie mache ich es wenn ich es spezialisieren will? Also ich würde ja dann sagen Handwerk: Finazen oder alternativ vielleicht Wissenschaft BWL oder ähnliches. Wie seht ihr das?BRoK-Martin 17:47, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: ::